paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup-Tails (part 3)
Part 3 of the Sonic crossover. Recap from the last part: The Tornado crash lands in Adventure Bay, and 3 special boxes each containing 2 Chaos Emeralds have been scattered across town: one's in the bay, one's on Farmer Yumi's farm, and the last one's with the Bullies. In the crash landing, Tails get injured and is in no condition to fix the Tornado and find the Chaos Emeralds. It's up to the PAW Patrol to handle one of their biggest jobs yet. Dialogue Ryder: Pups, we have a really big emergency. Skye: Does this have to do with The Tornado? Ryder: How did you know. Skye? Lilac: We saw it earlier. Ryder: Well, the Tornado crashed near the Lookout. Pups: *Gasp* (He shows what happened on the screen) Ryder: Tails was on his way meeting up with Sonic when this happened. He got injured in the crash. Penelope's already taking care of him right now. Rubble: Will he be okay? Ryder: He'll be fine, but Adventure Bay is in danger of the Chaos Emeralds too. Zuma: Those 7 shiny gems are 'awound' here? (The 3 missing boxes are shown on screen) Ryder: Tails was delivering them to Sonic, but he lost 6 of them. Two of the emeralds are in special boxes. Chase: So we have to find 3 boxes? Ryder: Not only that, we have to help fix the Tornado. (He slides the Pup-Pad screen to each one of the pups) Rubble, I need you and your rig to help with the repairs. Rocky, I need you to bring your tools and some extra parts. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Zuma, one of the boxes fell in the bay. I need you to scuba dive into the bay and find it. Zuma: 'Weady' set get wet! Ryder: Lilac, one of the boxes fell somewhere around Farmer Yumi's. I need you to find it before any of the animals find it. Lilac: Yee-hoo! Let's get green! Ryder: Chase, Marshall, I need you two to check around Maple Street. The last box is somewhere over in that street. Chase: Chase is on the case! Marshall: *Nervously* Uh... I-I'm fired up! Ryder: Skye, once the pups find them, I need you and your hook to deliver the boxes to Tails. Skye: *Ruff ruff* Let's take to the sky! Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (He slides down the pole) (Rubble and Rocky slide down the slide) Chase: Marshall, why are you so nervous? Marshall: Because all The Bullies live on Maple Street. Other Pups: *Gasp* Lilac: We can't let those big fellers stop us! Skye: Lilac's right! We are the PAW Patrol, and we have a job to do! Let's go! Pups: Right! (They all slide down the slide) (Scene changer: Penelope's badge) (Penelope has already brought Tails over to Katie's place) Katie: Hold still. This might sting a little, but it will help your knee heal. (She places some lotion on Tails' injury) Tails: It does sting a little. Penelope: Don't worry, Tails. My friends wil find the Chaos Emeralds and fix the Tornado too. Tails: Thanks. I just hope Sonic isn't too worried about me. Penelope: It will all turn up good. I promise. (Scene changer: Zuma's badge) (Zuma is riding in hovercraft over the bay) (He sees Capt'n Turbot and Wally) Capt'n Turbot: I wonder where that box came from.... Zuma: Capt'n Turbot! (Capt'n Turbot gets surprised and falls off the Flounder) (Wally lifts him back up into the boat) 'Sowwy', I didn't mean to 'supwise' you. Capt'n Turbot: It's all right, Zuma. I tend to get jumpy sometimes. So, what can I help you with? Zuma: Have you seen a 'stwange' box fall 'fwom' the sky? Capt'n Turbot: I did. Is it important? Zuma: Totally! I'll go get it! (He activates his scuba gear and jumps in the water) (Scene Changer: Lilac's badge) (Lilac drives over to Farmer Yumi's) (She sees Farmer Yumi carrying the box) Lilac: There it is! (She gets out of her vehicle and walks over to Farmer Yumi) Farmer Yumi: Oh hey, Lilac. Lilac: Nice to see yuh. Is it all right if Ah take the box? It belongs to someone else. Farmer Yumi: Okay. Here you go. (She places it on Lilac's back) Lilac: Thank yuh, kindly! Now Ah'd better call Ryder and let him know that one box is safe. (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) (Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky have found all the missing pieces to the Tornado) Rocky: This propeller is too broken up to be used again. I'm sure I got a spare in my truck. (Ryder's Pup-Pad beeps) (He answers it) (It's Lilac and Zuma) Lilac and Zuma: *in unison* Ryder/'Wyder', Ah/I got a box! Ryder: Okay! I'll send Skye to get them. (Rocky comes back with a new propeller) Rocky: Here we are! Some guy didn’t need it and gave it to me. Why trash it when you can stash it? Rubble: If we keep this up, the Tornado will soon be good as new. (Scene changer: Chase's badge) (Both Chase and Marshall are driving down Maple Street) Marshall: Hey, I see some lights! (They look and see where the lights are coming from) (Rinty's house) Chase: Oh no, not Rinty's house! What do we do!? Marshall: I know! I'll create a distraction, then you use your net to grab the box when they're not looking! Chase: Okay. These paws uphold the laws! (They creep out of their vehicles) (Through the wooden fence, they see the Bullies) (Nearby is the box) Marshall: *Whispers* Let's go. (He crawls off somewhere) Chase: *Quietly* Net. *quiet bark* (His net is ready) Marshall: *Speaks loudly* Say, what could those dogs find in us? Do they think that bigger is better, or that they're jealous that we're the PAW Patrol? Either way, it sounds silly! Gram: *Growls* I am not silly! Yipper: Silliness is involved in laughter! I hate laughter! Vivica: A lady is never jealous, and Vivica is a lady! Rinty: Let's show him and thing or two! Chase: *quiet bark* (He launches his net and grabs the box) Bullies: Huh? (The box is pulled towards Chase and he puts it in his vehicle) Marshall: Nice work, Chase! Chase: You too, Marshall! Now let's get out of here! (They hurry into their vehicles and drive off) Rinty: You haven't seen the last of us, PAW Patrol! (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (Skye delivers the two boxes to Tails) Skye: Here they are. Two boxes and one to go. (Tails checks the two boxes) (He checks the box that Zuma got) (It has the Blue and the Cyan Emeralds) (He then checks the box that Lilac got) (It has the Red and Purple Emeralds) Tails: *Whew* They're all here. But what about the last box? (Skye's tag beeps) Ryder: Skye, Chase and Marshall got the last box. They're on their was here. Skye: Got it, Ryder! How are the repairs going? Ryder: We just have to put on the propellers and then the Tornado will be good as new! Skye: Okay, Ryder! Skye: How's he doing? Penelope: His injury is not as bad as it is. He'll walk just as soon as we bandaged his leg. (Katie ties the bandage over Tails' injured knee) Katie: There you go! Good as new! Tails: That feels better. Penelope: You know, something's missing... I know! (She runs outside) (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (Marshall places his paw on the bandage) (It leaves a red paw mark on it) (The bandage has all 8 paws of the PAW Patrol) Penelope: I think it looks great! Tails: It really does. Thanks for all your help PAW Patrol. I don't what would've happened without you. Ryder: Whenever you're around Adventure Bay, just yelp for help! Lilac: C'mon, y'all! Let's help this kit get ready for take-off! (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (The group is near the Lookout) (Ryder places the boxes in the Tornado) Tails: I'm ready to go! Penelope: Have great flight, Tails! I hope we see you again. Tails: Me too! See you guys! (The Tornado takes off) (The PAW Patrol waves good-bye to him) (The Tornado disappears into the horizion) (The End) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes